honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Outlast 2
Outlast 2 is the 149th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the first-person survival horror video game OU⸸LASTII. ''It was published on May 9, 2017. ''Outlast 2 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Outlast 2 on YouTube "Discover what a horror game can really do with some production value behind it." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Outlast 2 Script In a genre and dominated by cheaply made high concept cash grabs, discover what a horror game can really do with some production value behind it: make you vomit all over your TV! Outlast 2 Experience the highly anticipated sequel to spooky asylum simulator Outlast. As you leave behind the cramped hallways of the previous game for a massive forest compound packed with hillbilly cultists that you'll hide from, run past, and get repeatedly stabbed by on your way to save your wife from the world's molest-iest priest. In a horror de force that finally answers the question: what if you mashed up Spotlight and The Evil Within? Slap on the bloody bandages of Blake Langevin, a limp-wristed cameraman trying to rescue his journalist wife from an evil cult leader and foghorn leghorn impressionist, Sullivan Noth. Despite constant hallucinations about his dark past, a camera with a world's worst battery life, and a complete inability to fight even starving syphilitic hobos! Come on! This guy hasn't seen a meal in a week! Just punch him in the face! Get ready to challenge your stomach as much as your gaming skills as Outlast 2 ''takes you through an absolute smorgasbord of torture porn with blood and excrement on every surface, constant murders and dick impalements, characters literally being tortured, non-consensual whatever this is, and first-person crucifixion. In a horror game that desperately wants to be edgy and shocking but just comes off like it's trying too hard. What's next, a literal pile of dead babies? shows a pile of dead babies Oh come on! Really?! Creep your way through ''Outlast 2's ''arduous gameplay sections. As you switch between slowly and painfully sneaking around enemy patrols, just running circles around them like you're in a particularly dark ''Scooby-Doo episode, searching for the next interactable crack in the wall so you don't get insta-murdered for the fifth time, and walking down super dark hallways while you wait for the next jump-scare -- until you finally reach the next bit of underwhelming narrative. In a classic horror gameplay loop that's more tedious than engaging and makes a pretty bad argument for not just watching a let's play. As long as you can sit through this stuff. screams So grab that camcorder, down a couple penicillin and experience a horror game that for all its cliches is still pretty scary. Turns out that stuff is cliché for a reason! gory monster ARGH! F***! Starring: Protag Manly Name; Not Worth It; Ethan Must Die; Marta Kombat; Ferra and Torr; Needs a Valium; Big Papa STD; and A Very Loose Interpretation of the Bible. for Outlast 2 was 'Outrun II: Seriously, Please Stop Chasing Me.']] Outrun II: Seriously, Please Stop Chasing Me By the way if you have religious parents, maybe don't show them this one. They'll probably just set your system on fire. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Outlast 2 ''has a 98.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Font Peter Jonca: http://snakeyboy.deviantart.com External links * 'Outlast 2’S Honest Trailer Is Honestly Terrifying ' - Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Survival horror games Category:Red Barrels Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games